Eyeglass frames, whether used to hold prescription lenses or lenses that block out the sun (i.e., sunglasses), are well-known in the art and are utilized by millions of people throughout the world. Critical to the utility of any such pair of eyeglass frames is the proper alignment of the frame, and more particularly the lens held thereby with the eyes of the wearer. In this regard, the eyeglass frame is typically provided with two (2) respective temple pieces that extend over each respective ear of the wearer, as well as nose piece members that rest upon opposed sides of the wearer's nose to thus axially position each lens within the direct line of vision of the wearer. As an alternative to providing nose piece members, such eyeglass frames merely provide a contoured bridge disposed between each respective lens that rests upon the top portion or root of the wearer's nose.
Such eyeglass frame designs, however, suffer from numerous drawbacks. With respect to eyeglass frames having nose piece members formed thereon, such members must be manipulated by a trained technician using specialized equipment to ensure that each respective nose piece member is properly positioned upon the nose of the wearer. Additionally, such nose piece members are typically connected to the frame via wires that have the potential to become bent out of position. Thus, in the event such nose rest members are bent out of position, it is necessary for the wearer to have the same re-positioned by a technician.
Eyeglass frames having nose rest portions formed as part of the bridge thereof likewise suffer from numerous drawbacks. In this regard, because the bridge, and hence nose rest portion, of the frame is integrally formed as one piece, no means exist whereby the frame may be adjusted to rest more comfortably or be more advantageously oriented upon the face of the wearer. More specifically, the frame cannot be adjusted and the wearer is left with no alternative but to be content with the fit of the frame as is. As a result, those individuals with different and/or irregularly shaped noses are substantially limited as to the type and style of eyeglass frames they can wear.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an eyeglass frame that may be quickly and easily adjusted to conform the face of the wearer, and more particularly the nose thereof. There is additionally a need in the art for an eyeglass frame that allows for the nose piece thereof to be selectively chosen to better conform to the face of the wearer.